In the Jail of Souls
NE-MQ38-01.jpg|Jump down here! NE-MQ38-02.jpg|Push the button and a stairway will rise NE-MQ38-03.jpg|Back in the room, the door will open and a soul guard will appear Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Walkthrough A quick guide how to get to the "Flower" and back: *In the Soulforge, level 1, there is a room to the east with a door labeled "The Soulforge" (see map). *The door which leads to that room from the west cannot be opened at that stage of the game. Ignore it and go to the room with a balcony that is located directly south of the room with the door labeled "The Soulforge". *Jump down the balcony (image 1 of the slideshow above). Now you are in the room with a statue and a button. *Press the button and the statue will rise. A stairway leads down to the door labeled "The Soulforge" (image 2 of the slideshow above). *You will now get to level 2 of the Soulforge. The stairs in front of you cannot be raised, so jump down into a room with five ban traps - don't touch them! There are 3 Lich Warriors in a small room to the north and another three in a room to the south (see map). *Defeat the Liches. Now press the button in the small northern room. In the west of the big room, stairs will be raised. *Press the button in the small southern room and a door on top of these stairs will be raised. Now you can go through a door to the room with the Soul Flayer (see map). *A journal entry will inform you that "this must be The Flower". *Do the jump'n'run to get to the top balcony of the room. There is a button that will raise the stone cage in the center of the room under which the Soul Flayer is hidden. *Use arrows, a telekinesis spell or a destruction spell to throw the Soul Flayer down from the pillar. You can pick it up at the bottom of the room. *If you don't want to do the deadly jump'n'run, open the console, type "tcl" and "levitate" up to the stone cage. You can have a peek underneath and take the Soul Flayer. *"Levitate" down again, open the console again and type "tcl". *Either way, in the moment you take the Soul Flayer, a journal entry will appear: "At last I hold the Soulflayer back in my hands. Now I need to get out of here." *Head back to the room with the 5 ban traps. The stairs to the east are now rising and you can go back to level 1. *As soon as you enter the room with the statue, the door to the east will open and a soul guard will appear (image 3 of the slideshow above). Reward +9000 EP Tips Do not enhance Soulkeeper armour. Armour must be as found for the quest to update. Following Quest Sustain or Destruction Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes